Game On
by Ember-Star-Lord
Summary: -One shot request- Dean finds an old Mario Kart game and he, Sam, and Cas all decide to play.


**-Just an FYI, this little oneshot is a request from my friend. So. Hehe.- **

Sam and Castiel were hanging out in the bunker as usual, Sam was doing some research and Cas was just... Being Cas. All was quiet until Dean came into the room, running into the table as he ran inside holding a small box. Sam jumped, not noticing that his older brother had just entered the room, and Cas just gave Dean a confused look as he didn't know what he was doing running into the room. Dean had a huge smile on his face.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sam asked him, closing his laptop.

"I found the coolest thing!" He said happily.

"Erm... What would that be?" Sam asked but wasn't so sure if he really wanted to know what the answer was or not...

"This." Dean threw the small game box on the table in front of Sam and Cas. "Isn't it cool?"

"Is that... Mario Kart...?"

"What is 'Mario Kart'?" Castiel asked, using air quotations. He still didn't understand how to use air quotations properly, no matter how many times Sam and Dean told him how to and even gave him a few examples on when to use them.

"It's a video game, Cas."

"Lets play it," Dean said eagerly with a huge smile on his face.

"What are we ten? We're not little kids anymore, Dean..." Sam said with an eye roll.

"When did you become such a killjoy? Besides, you're never too old for video games, Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy..." Sam muttered under his breath. "Besides, we have other stuff to do."

"Oh c'mon, man. We need to take a break once and awhile-"

"Take a break? What do you do around here besides get drunk, sleep and eat?" Dean actually looked a little bit offended by Sammy's comments. "What? It's true."

"Ow. My heart..." Dean snatched Sam's laptop from the table. "C'mon, just play one race then you can go back to... whatever this was."

"Research, Dean... Research."

Dean shrugged as if he didn't care what he was doing with his research. "Whatever, man. C'mon Cas, you're playing too."

"I do not know how your games work."

"You'll learn."

* * *

In the next room, Dean and Sam were setting up the game console while Castiel was still trying to figure out what to do in the video game by looking on the game packaging. The cover art on the box was rather strange, he didn't even try to make any sense of it... He sighed and rolled his eyes before placing the box back on the floor, when he looked up he saw that Sam and Dean had gotten the game set up and it was now on the TV screen. Sam and Dean got their controllers, and Dean handed Castiel an extra controller. Nobody had shown Cas how to properly hold the controller, so he believed that holding it upside down was proper way to hold it.

"This is going to be so awesome," Dean said as they entered the character selection menu.

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes again, Dean was such a child most of the time that it was unbelievable... "If this is something that you would like to call awesome..."

"Lighten up, Sammy. Enjoy the game."

"I don't think I am playing this right..." Castiel finally said, desperately trying to move the pointer to the next character. "Where is the joy of this?" Dean rolled his eyes, flipping the game controller the right way for Castiel. "Thank you."

"You're suppose to pick a character, Cas... The... The game hasn't started yet. For example, I'm going to be this dinosaur thing..." Dean said as he was trying to select the character.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded. "I wanted that character..."

"Sammy, please... You didn't even want to play this game, and I'm the one who found the game so I get to be this badass character. Besides, you're not badass enough for it. You can be one of the pretty princesses."

"I will not be one of the pretty princesses..." Sam muttered as he chose the monkey character instead. "This will have to do..."

"I want to be this green turtle," Cas said as he was pressing random buttons to try and select Yoshi. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Everything. Everything you are doing is wrong, Cas."

"You have to hit the A button to pick a character, Cas," Sam explained. "One game," Sam also reminded Dean as he was picking the course for the race. "Then I'm going back to my research."

"Whatever, man."

The start screen was loading with all the computer races also joining into the game which made Castiel really confused. He didn't understand why there were more than just three players on the screen... "Who are the other players? There are so many other people playing this game..."

"Ask one more stupid question and I swear I will cut you from this game..." Dean snapped just as the counter dropped down the zero.

Before they had started playing earlier, they had no idea on how much winning this level meant to them. Well, to Dean and Sam anyways, Castiel still had no idea what the big idea was suppose to be about this game... Dean and Sam's characters sped off down the track past all of the other computer players while Cas was still back at the starting line, making his character driving backwards. No one had bothered to show him how to play it, and Dean couldn't show him right now because he was so into beating his brother. It probably wasn't a normal thing to be so into a game so much that he wanted to destroy the field.

"What am I doing wrong, Sam? My character is not going forward; I don't think he had the motor license to drive a vehicle."

Sam glanced away from the TV screen for literally five seconds to show Cas what to do and Dean had already passed him, hitting him with a green shell. "Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Dean shouted happily as he just became the racer in first place. Sam muttered something under his breath that Dean couldn't seem to hear. "What's that, loser? Ha. First place now!"

"I don't think that'll last for very long," Sam said with a huge smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about, Samsquatch?" Just as Dean asked the question, Sam used the Blue Shell against Dean and knocked him out of first place. Dean's mouth hung opened at what just happened and he couldn't believe that he was now in third place already. "What the hell, man?!" Dean demanded. "I was gonna win!"

"Nope. I'm gonna be first place now."

Already on their third lap, it was no telling which brother was going to win first place. On the other hand, Castiel kept running into walls and he couldn't figure any way out of it, not matter which way he moved his controller. Whenever he did manage to get out from being trapped up against the wall, he would fall right into the water and start back at the finish line. He was getting frustrated and dropped out of the game. Which only left Sam and Dean... There was still no telling at this moment who was going to win. Sam. Sam was the one who had crossed the finish line first with his character.

"Whoo!" Sam cheered as he stood up, throwing his controller on the floor. He may have been a little more excited about beating his brother in a racing game than he had expected himself to be. "Who's the loser now, loser?" He said to Dean, flashing an L on his forehead.

"That would be me," Cas spook up. "I dropped out of the game."

Dean groaned and threw his controller on the floor next to Sam's. This is why they never played video games together...


End file.
